It Never Rains in Hollywood
by superkatkitty
Summary: After lazing around in a day of loneliness, Logan is shocked to see a soaking wet Kendall. Ongoing, future KOGAN. Stay tuned, because this is just the prelude to a HUGE BTR story featuring a big break for the boys!CHAPTER 2 UP! give it thirty minutes :P
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's so nice to be back here! I haven't actually posted anything since 2007 or '08, so this is going to be my come back! BTR is my new obsession, and I'm hoping you guys enjoy this, because I'm planning on making it BIG if it catches on!

DISCLAIMER: Big Time Rush and it's characters are sole responsibility to those at nickelodeon studios etc, and I cannot be held responsible if they happen to google themselves and find this story, and enter a state of disgust and embarrasment. Adieu.

Logan sat on the orange couch of the palm woods suite that he and his fellow band members inhabited. The sky was dark and grey as heavy clouds began to flood in. With a sigh, Logan put down the magazine he had been skimming through. He knew that it was going to rain. An unusual occurrence for the boys ever since the large relocation. It never rained in Hollywood. The dark haired boy glanced around the living area of the suite, searching for something of importance to grasp his attention. He was the only one left alone that day. Kendall was out with Jo, James was out to buy brand new body sprays, Carlos was planning something reckless with Katie in the lobby, and Mrs. Knight was busy spending the day all to herself. Logan had nothing better to do with himself than read everything in the house, flip through channels, and laze around. Rising from his seat, he walked toward the kitchen. He hadn't eaten, so he'd might As well. After fixing a teenage boy's version of a grand meal, he sat back on the couch to partake of his late breakfast. After finishing his meal, he returned to his slumpy position on the couch, continuously flipping through stations, nothing good was ever on. In the midst of Logan's channel surfing, the door flung open, revealing a soaking wet Kendall. Logan looked in oddity at the drenched boy before him, hair stuck to his forehead, shirt weighed down by water, and his shoes hopelessly dampened.

" Hey Logan…" Kendall said as he looked solemnly at the other boy. Logan noted that the boy looked grim as he shut the door he had entered through, trailing his soggy footsteps on the floor. Kendall sat on a stool in the kitchen, and allowed his head to fall to the counter. Observing the prevalent signs of distress in Kendall's demeanor, Logan approached his rain dampened friend, and pulled up a seat next to him.

" Kendall, man, what's going on? You're completely soaked and your brooding is flooding the suite!" Logan interjected, hoping to liven up the dark mood that floated in the air. The blonde boy, who's dirty colored hair now seemed almost black in it's drenched state looked up to his friend, and offered a half smile.

" Jo's been cheating on me, Logan…I saw it." Logan looked at his friend with a sympathetic gaze, unsure of what to do. The awkwardness of the situation posed a challenge. Comforting Kendall was the most important task, but uttering a simple sorry would not improve his friend's state of mind.

" Kendall…I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine…" he offered, placing his hand on the other teens shoulder. He the soaked exterior of Kendall's damp clothing shocked Logan, and reminded him of his obsessive need for order.

" Come, lets get you dried off." he said, gesturing for Kendall to follow him to the bathroom. Upon entering , Logan instructed the blonde to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Grabbing a towel, he handed it to Kendall, who just gripped it emotionlessly. Logan began searching for the hair dryer when he realized that Kendall hadn't even begun to dry his face or hair.

" Ken…look, you need to dry off, your going to get sick if you don't" he rebuttled to the boy's non-responsiveness. He sighed lightly as Kendall looked up to him, with tears streaming down his face, and hopelessness in his eyes. Logan took the towel from his friend, and began to take charge of the situation for the other's sake.

" Shirt off, it's the wettest part of you!" He said, a faux tone of cheer added to help bump the blonde into slightly elevated moods. Kendall nodded, and removed his damp shirt, dropping it in the tub with a splat. Logan knelt down to eye- level with the boy, and placed the towel on his head. He smiled kindly, earning another appreciative smile as he comically rubbed the towel over the blondes head. The damp boy laughed at the erratic movements of the towel, and placed his hands over the other boy's to stop him.

" I get it, I get it!" he said, laughing lightly as he took the towel from his raven haired friend, and placed it on his shoulders. After being hounded further by Logan and his attempts at creating harmony of Kendall's soaking mess, they both found themselves sitting on the same orange couch that had bored Logan to tears earlier that morning, sipping hot chocolate that the dark haired teen had made while Kendall changed. Dressed in pajama pants, and a clean white T-shirt, he felt more refreshed.

"Thanks, Logan, you've really made me feel better." Kendall spoke softly, sipping his warm drink and resting his head on the others shoulder. The closeness didn't bother Logan, although it sent a chill down his spine. He sipped his hot chocolate as well, before responding.

" I didn't do much, though, honestly." he retorted humbly, yet feeling the sense of accomplishment in that his attempt at comforting had been appreciated. The blonde shook his head in disagreement, feeling the warmth of his mug radiate through his hands.

" I don't think so. I've barely said anything, and yet you've made me feel so much better. You're really the best." Kendall sighed, relaxing, and enjoying the fact that Logan wasn't forcing the details of what had occurred right away. Despite how often the three of them had teased Logan on how practical he was, he had always been there for them whenever they needed. Placing the finished mugs on the coffee table, Kendall rested his head back on Logan's shoulder, easing into the support it offered. Logan blushed lightly, as he felt the pressure deepen. He assumed Kendall had begun to doze off. He smiled, resting his own head back against the head of the couch. Musing on the occurrence that upset his friend, he concluded that he would bring on the questions after Kendall had rested. Jo didn't know what she was ruining when she decided to cheat, he thought.

So…That was chapter one for you. The plot gets much deeper, and develops a bit further than what you see here, obviously. And of course, I need to create a challenge for them as a group. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you all look forward to the next installment! Reviews would be simply stunning!


	2. A chance for success

Hello everybody! It's nice to see that you guys enjoyed my prelude into the story, and I'm incredibly grateful for your comments! This chapter begins the major spiral of plot developments, and I hope you all stick around for this crazy ride! This chapter is significantly longer. Enjoy!

It was nearly afternoon, and the boy's had been recording for hours. Gustavo had written a whole slew of new ideas that he wanted to demo before they went into production as singles. After what seemed to be hours of laying down vocals, and re-doing harmonies until they sounded perfect, They were all taking a break, sitting outside of the recording room, Gustavo seemed ready to critique their performances. They sipped on their water bottles and waited for the usual verbal lashing that they had become accustomed too in the recent months. Kendall sighed as Gustavo opened his mouth.

" Dogs, put your practice today to the back of your little minds, because I have landed you something amazing!" he spoke, an unusual exuberance in his voice. Kelly herself seemed to be riled with excitement as well. He spoke again, the boys dripping off his every word.

" Between The vocal tracks you just put down, and the harmonies you did earlier today, I scored you a guest position in an upcoming film. This will be huge, and with Big Time Rush featured as a guest in the film, our album release is sure to be an even greater hit." He spoke calmly, trying to camouflage the excitement under a serious exterior. The boys looked in awe at the man who had been building them up since their move.

" This is amazing, guys!" Kendall shouted, standing up and high-fives handed all around. This was going to be an important part in their career, and he could tell they were all in shock.

" I can get my own stylist, and wardrobe person!" James exclaimed, earning a frown from the rest of those in the room. Logan smiled, pondering the possibilities that a movie deal could land them. Gustavo raised his hands in a 'calm down' motion.

" Look, don't celebrate yet, you have to agree to leave for a while to do this. It's shot on location in France, and we'll be gone from California for a while. If you can deal with that, then we're all set." Gustavo looked imposingly on them as he waited for an answer. Unanimously they decided that it would be an amazing new experience and career opportunity for them. They would leave the following Saturday for Montmartre.

Back at the Palm woods, they spent the rest of the day how they usually did: At The Palm Woods pool. Kendall and Logan sat at a table near the bar area, drinking smoothies. Carlos and James were involved in a crazy competition involving jumping into the pool, which was scaring the guests of the hotel. Logan laughed as Carlos' splashed an older woman, who promptly got up and went to complain at the main desk. Kendall observed through their small talk as Carlos and James were chased out of the pool area by Mr. Bitters, and chuckled as he shot them a daring glance, almost to warn them. After he disappeared into the cool air of the hotel, Kendall reaped the benefits of the privacy they had.

" So, I suppose I really never did fully explain what happened the other day." the blonde offered, smirking as he sipped his icy beverage. Logan smiled also, nodding in agreement.

' No, man, you certainly did not. Spill, I want to know every detail." he retorted, eager to discover what was behind Jo's cheating. Kendall inhaled deeply and began.

" well, we were supposed to be going out that day to a nice restaurant , but… on my way to pick up some flowers, I saw her lip locked with some random guy in town." Kendall said, taking another sip of the peachy pink liquid as he waited for Logan's response. The raven haired teen thought in awe at the horror his friend had to have felt. To be betrayed by someone you care for so much, seems outrageous. He spoke;

" That absolutely ridiculous, Ken! You're so good to her, and she feels like she just scoot off to any boy she wants behind your back, absolutely crazy!" he responded, feeling the complete disgust in how someone could Just dump him off to the side. If any one knew how awesome Kendall was, it was Logan. All the times they shared, and secrets they'd held. It brought unrest to his mind.

" it Gets better, trust me." Kendall added, twirling his straw. " She has no idea I know. Basically, in her mind, she got stood up." he said, deviously smirking. He looked to the right as something caught his glance. Logan gulped.

" speak of the devil" he muttered, looking over to his dark haired friend, preparing to meet the biggest challenge he'd faced since joining BTR. Jo approached, hair pony tailed back sloppily, and wearing a tacky pink cami- top.

" Kendall, we need to talk. Alone. What happened the other day was bullshit." she remarked, eying Logan in an aggravated manner. Kendall furrowed his brow, and stood up to be eye level with her. He rolled his eyes and began.

" Yes Jo, we do need to talk. Logan, don't go anywhere, your fine how you are." Kendall spoke glaring in her eyes.

" What ARE you upset at Kendall? You Stood ME up on our date the night" she said, flipping the layers of hair off of her face in an arrogant manner.

" No, Jo, you stood me up when you decided you'd exchange saliva with some random dude, in public no less." he retorted, heavy sarcasm laced into his voice. She seemed shock Logan sat , unsure what to do. He was enjoying the shocked nature on her face. Like a deer in headlights.

" I have no Idea what your talking about!" she said, nervously looking down. Kendall smirked wider.

" I think you do, and I'm completely done dealing with your crap. It started out great, but you've been dumping all over me . This is. Goodbye." Kendall said as he bent down to grab his things. " come on, Logan, We don't need people like her." he said, waiting for his friend to follow him in the direction of the hotel entrance. Logan was in awe, and felt prideful that Kendall had stood up to her so smoothly. He was happy.

" Kendall, man, that was amazing!" Logan interjected upon reaching the elevator. Kendall shot him a smile, and comically flipped his hair.

" Comes with the package I guess" he responded, laughing at the sarcasm of the situation. He sighed. "But in seriousness, I'm really grateful, I don't think I could have done it by myself." he said, stepping out as the elevator reached their floor.

" you think so? I'm sure you would have done fine by yourself. I'm glad you took a stand, cheating is never right." Logan said, inserting the key into their room's door.

" Yeah, I think having my best friend there helped a bit though" Logan blushed, he was Kendall's _best _friend. They walked to their room, and sat down at the end of Logan's bed.

" So." Kendall posed conversationally, " What are you bringing for the trip?" he asked, poking fun at his studious friends stylish yet adult wardrobe. Logan sighed. " you should bring that piano key jacket, that'd knock them dead in France. You know how they are with fashion!" he said Laughing as Logan rolled his eyes.

" That was just for our video, besides, we have a whole week to decide" He said, getting up and looking in his half of the closet. Kendall laughed again.

" I guess your right, we do have some time. At least you won't bring everything you own like James will." The both laughed. This new opportunity posed a new start for all four of them

Go nuts guys! Its not twelve yet, so I guess I made two posts in two days! I hope you enjoy, and review! I love your comments, they inspire me! HAPPY 4TH!


	3. One on One with Fame

Hello once again, everyone! Wow! I'm shocked, this story's following is getting such a following! I'm so sincerely sorry for making you all wait for this chapter! I'm making it extra nice for all of you who waited! Celebrity guests, France, and romance! Why can't real life be so rich? Enjoy my lovely roses!

" oh, Kendall, we really shouldn't…" Logan said breathlessly as his heart rate sped up. The blonde smiled at his irrational fears of being late for practice consumed him. His response was determined when he placed a kiss on the brunette's lips lightly, making the other blush. Cloud nine. That was the only explicable feeling the studious teenager could feel as his lips were caressed with warmth.

" Kendall, why are we shaking?" Logan asked, observing that they were indeed, shaking very violently. Logan expressed shock, and looked around. He heard a voice calling to him, but it wasn't Kendall's. was it James? He focused on the voice again.

" LOGAN! Wake UP! We're about to take off!" He heard the pretty boy loudly proclaim into his ear. Logan shot his eyes open and jumped up in an awkward moment of disruption.

" Geez , we've only been on the plane for like fifteen minutes and you're already asleep?" he heard James mutter in a sarcastic tone. He re-examined his location once again.

"Oh…yeah…" he said to himself. It was a dream. His heart was racing out of his chest, but it was just a dream. He looked once again to his surroundings to see him seated next to James, and Carlos with Kendall in the next row over. That's right, he thought. They were on a plane to France for their movie deal. He looked out the window next to his lumpy airplane seat, and sighed as the take off began. Why would he have a dream about Kendall with such a non-platonic connotation? He put it to the back of his mind, and blamed the group of friends he held for his odd dream.

The flight had gone as expected; Long, hectic, and obnoxious, thanks to the Big Time Rush crew. The refreshing cool air of the French airport was what they all needed to unwind after such a strenuous journey. After taking an even more extended time finding their baggage, they were ready to sneak a peak at the hotel they would be staying at as they worked amongst the film crew. They arrived within an hour, the driver getting lost in the French streets, which didn't make sense, as he was a native. Despite their navigational issues, they arrived, and stood in awe. Gustavo wasn't kidding with this one. At all. The Hotel was beautiful. No, stunning. The hotel had all the charm of a French château, only on a much grander scale.

" I can't wait to use the soap." James said in awe, Gaping as they entered the even more stunning lobby. After a brief conversation with the bellhop, they made their way to the suite on the third floor that was to be theirs. Entering the grandeur of the hotel lobby and it's exterior were just an appetizer for the luxuries of the suite. It rivaled the best that the Palm woods had to offer. The boys scrambled, Logan at the free amenities, Carlos, The Balcony, Kendall plopping on the couch, and James running to the bathroom.

" Don't get too cozy boys." Gustavo warned, scoping the suite out for himself. " We have a meeting with the cast of this film in one hour. You need get refreshed, and ready to go. You have a lot to go over." he added, stepping out with Kelly to inquire about extra towels at the main lobby. Kendall walked over to Logan in the Kitchen area, who was still busy trying to decipher the French on the instant coffee packets.

" Need a big time caffeine fix?" Kendall joked, opening drawers and cabinets of the small studio kitchen. Logan laughed.

" If I do, my sleep schedule will be totally destroyed, so no. I wish!" he smiled, putting down the illegible packets. He felt awkward being around Kendall, the dream he'd had earlier had greatly unsettled him. It wasn't as though a dream was a wish your heart makes, right? He felt that as long as he put it off from his mind, he would be calm. He watched Kendall's warm, boyish smile, and gulped. He was just loopy from the long flight. That was all. Within an hour, The boys had changed clothes, James had damaged the French ozone layer, and Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were waiting on him to hurry. Waiting outside of the hotel, dressed for success, Gustavo threw down the rules. No rough housing, no rudeness, no damaging French property, and no annoying the other celebrity guests. They four sighed in relief when Kelly relayed that the producers were American, So they wouldn't need to put their non-existent French language skills to the test. They stepped into the white limo that pulled up to the curb of the hotel, and prepared for what could be the highlight of their young career.

The ride to the film studio wasn't very long, but they were very happy to know that this first meeting was just to be introductory. As many artists were involved in this project, there was the need to be acquainted and be briefed on what the plans were for the film. After what seemed to be endless hallways and visions of props, the six of them had finally made their way to the conference room. They entered a large, open room, with a large, circular, conference style table. They boy's jaws dropped when they saw just exactly who the room consisted of. Miley Cyrus, MGMT, Panic at the Disco, Lady Gaga, Cold Play; the room was filled with some of the most influential stars in music, all conversing and mingling calmly. The young teens came back to life as a rather plain looking man wearing a baseball cap approached them. He smiled.

" you must be Big Time Rush! I'm Ashton LeCraft, I'm the director of this film!" he said, shaking the hand of each member, Gustavo, And Kelly. They all felt the stress level drop as he coolly and kindly spoke with them " If you'd follow me to that end of the table, we'd love to introduce you to some people." He said, eagerly talking, motioning to the far left of the table. After a brief introduction to Miley Cyrus, a few rising pop bands that were also being featured, they all sat down, the meeting having begun. After all the hello's had been awkwardly said from across the table, back and forth, Ashton placed a large manila folder on the table, and gathered some papers from it's hold, distributing them evenly amongst the guests. Kendall read the contents of the sheet curiously, waiting the for the director to speak. He furrowed his thick brows in interest as he read the general outline of the film. Gustavo had briefed them on it's plot while they were still in Hollywood. It was a summer romance, and each of the artists was selected to have a cameo in one special way or another. It also served as a publicity act for all those involved, and a sales promotion for the film's soundtrack. Each musician was to have their own contribution to the film's soundtrack, respectively. Logan looked around the table uncomfortably. They had been in the celebrity style of life for a few months, but being immersed in the midst of so many highly respected musicians, along with those just starting, like themselves, was very humbling. He sighed awkwardly as he dropped his handout, it falling behind to his chair .

" shoot!" he whispered to himself, not wanting to break the studious silence that had been started. He reached down to grab his paper, but another hand reached it before him, nails in sparkling silver, as crystalline as a mirror. He looked up in awe.

" don't worry, I'll get that for you sweetheart." the light, feminine voice said as she reached to grasp the paper. He was in his glory as he reached to take his pamphlet.

" thank you so much!" he said anxiously, feeling a blush creep in his cheeks. His idol had just handed him his own paper. He would definitely not be getting used to the celebrity meetings that had been occurring since they had re-located to Hollywood. It was too bizarre.

" I don't believe we have met." she said, extending her hand to shake his in a friendly manner. " I'm Lady Gaga, you are?" she said, smiling kindly as they broke off the contact.

" I…uh…I'm Logan, I'm from big Time rush!" he said, scolding himself for being to anxious. He felt a warm breath over his shoulder as he went to look back up towards the peculiar lady before him.

" Oh God, Logan, you must be dying. I'm sorry, Miss Gaga, but he's a HUGE fan. You'll need to pardon his extreme awkwardness." Logan blushed deeply as Kendall spoke over his shoulder, envious of how easy conversation came to him. Lady Gaga smiled politely, her heavy makeup glistening in the light as she moved.

" Really? I'm honored!" she said in a refined manner , Shaking Kendall's hand in an abrupt introduction. " I'm a fan your work as well though, there aren't many boy bands that know how to harmonize like you boys can" She offered, taking a sip from the tea cup that had been in front of her the whole time. Logan just smiled. " I think we should all talk more formally later, unless we want the director to be on our asses!" she added , smirking at the indignant look the director was shooting. With that, the meeting had begun, and planning had shot into the works.

" Rehearsals are in Two days, get rested, study your scripts, and consult me if you have any concerns or creative qualms. Let's make movie magic, people!" and with that, a length meeting had begun., and Schedules planned. Following the merriment of witty conversation and getting more intimate encounters with celebrities, It had become time to return home. Kendall and Logan plopped on the couch.

" This is going to be a blast, little Logie." Kendall said, playfully pushing Logan's shoulder. The brunette smiled.

" I'm too tired to mess around right now , besides you know I hate when you call me that." he retorted, to tired to bother putting up much of fight against the blonde.

" sorry, I can't help but mess with you, your reactions are always too priceless. Like today with Gaga, I thought you were going to pee yourself!" He laughed, rising from the couch, leaving a steaming Logan on the padded seat. Logan shot him a look. " Calm down while I take a shower, okay little Logie?" He said snickering. Logan threw the couch pillow at him, but missed pathetically. He sighed, he didn't particularly care what he was called by Kendall, and that didn't really phase him at all. But how the brunette felt about pet names was irrelevant right now, he thought. It was much too late and he was much too tired to think rationally anyway. He headed off to bed. He didn't notice Kendall's Glance as the sleep deprived boy made his way to bed. Kendall smiled to himself and looked for the French shampoo that James had most likely hidden on them.

Okay! Like I said, I'm SO sorry for the delay! For an F.Y.I, I post late at night, so if your up, always check back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and had some fun with the celebrity guest stars. I have some drama planned, so don't worry about I thing. I assure you that Degrassi goes Hollywood doesn't have a thing on this! I LOVE your comments, they fuel me and give me purpose to write , so don't hesitate to leave me a review! I love you all :P


	4. Just Dance

Hello everybody! How's your summer going? I'm excited for BTR to release their album in august! So, furthermore, I guess this chapter can be seen as the start of the actually "plot." So, without further delay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! By the way, I love you all for following me so religiously, it's something I've never had before!

It was a warm, sunny day. Everyone had gathered early for the first day of practice. Rows of studio rooms were filled, various actors and musicians practicing for their dance routines. The process of the movie had been placed down in a very organized manner. The first three days was dedicated to dance practice and choreography. The large rotation of instructors made this short time possible. Following the third day, a dress rehearsal , and then the day after that was to be set for the filmed sequences. Special instances were to be recorded in conjunction with the acting in the film, and those scenes would be shot after the dance instructions phase of production had begun. The boys of big Time Rush were anxious, the dance class about to begin. Grouped with actors, and professional dancers alike, they felt a little uncomfortable. Carlos looked around the room, observing the fellow cast carefully.

" I think we're in a beginner class or something, because there aren't any really famous people in this class" he said, feeling a senses of relief. He didn't want too look like an ass compared to someone who has had coaching for videos and live performances.

" Your probably right." Logan said, looking into the reflective mirrors of the dance studio. Without further time to discuss, a scraggily looking woman, who appeared to be in her thirties walked into the room. She had long, wavy blonde hair, and a thin, dancer's body. They gaped at how tall she was.

" I am Clarisse, and I will be your instructor for these next few days." She said, placing her black duffel to the floor. She smiled at the uneasy crowd, and flipped her hair as she walked toward the oversized stereo at the other end of the studio. A generic beat came on. " As you read, this is for the intro of the film, shot at the market place. The dancing that has been planned is something humorous, yet fitting to the busy life that is visible in a French market." she said, walking toward the front of the studio. " I want you all to relax yourselves, and follow me in these stretching exercises." she added, rolling her neck, alluding to the others to follow in her way. Logan smiled, he was excited. He had been concerned that his lack of rhythm might dissuade him into performing well, but, he felt he could do well, as long as he was in a positive environment.

" I can't believe I've been cut!" Logan said, sighing as he sat on the set. They had been in practice for no more then two hours when the unanimous decision had been made to remove him the studio.

" He's a hazard to the other dancers." Clarisse had proclaimed to the producer on her break. Logan sat indignantly outside of the dance classroom as he waited for his friends to finish. He was heartbroken. It wasn't as though he had been excluded from the film's production, but he didn't feel particularly inspired for success, being relocated to the hallway instead of the studio dance room. He took a sip of his vitamin water. It wasn't as though he tried to be a bad dancer, he just couldn't grasp the techniques at all. He was a much better singer anyway, he thought. Within after what seemed like a tireless waste, dance rehearsals had been finished for the days. James, Kendall, and Carlos eagerly found their friend. They gave him a sympathetic look.

" Don't feel so down, Logan. At least you got to rest for the day, right?" Kendall offered, running a hand through his damp hair. " You were probably just a little stressed out, I'm sure tomorrow will be better!" he added, placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder. Logan looked up remorsefully.

" There isn't going to be another dance opportunity for me." he said gloomily rolling his eyes. " They thought I was so bad, that I'm out of all dance numbers indefinitely." he spoke looking down softly. " they said I can help out backstage while you guys practice. It's only a few more days, then we move on to the rest of the film." He smiled in a fake way, rising from his seat to be at eye level with his friends.

" I'm sorry, Logan, this sucks! Not cool at all!" James responded, sighing as they made their way through the studio. There wasn't much to say to the brunette in such a situation of gloom. After a long day of rehearsal, they were all exhausted. They walked through the studio, arms over each others shoulders, when The producer approached them.

" Hello boys, May I borrow Kendall for a moment?" Ashton asked, Smiling eagerly. The all nodded in agreement, the producer leading Kendall away. Kendall looked to them giving a confused look, but followed the exhilarant man anyway. After they had found privacy, Kendall was given an answer to his dislodgement to his friends.

" What's going on, Mr. Ashton?" Kendall asked, awaiting a response. The director smiled.

" Clarisse was so impressed with your performance in today's class that we are moving you up to an advanced area of the film production. We feel your talents could be more well displayed in a more intimate way. You'll be working among the leads." he spoke, his volume raising obnoxiously loudly. " That is, if you'd accept our offer." he added, smiling in his wait for a response. Kendall was in shock. He didn't think his dancing was anything special, and her certainly didn't think that he had enough talent to work with the leads of the film. He pondered at what would have been the right decision.

" Yes, I'll do it!" he said eagerly. His friends would understand, right? This wasn't just an opportunity for Kendall to move up, but also a chance to bring Big Time Rush's name into a more important area of the casting list. It would benefit them all in the long run.

" That's my boy. Your new studio is down the hall to the left, with the black door. You can't miss it. Be there , same time, tomorrow!" the producer reminded, still smiling at the blonde.

" Thanks so much, Mr. Ashton, sir. This is an amazing honor." He said, shaking his hand firmly. He couldn't wait to tell the others. They would be so excited.

" you best catch up with your friends, they're probably just as tired as you." Mr. ashton added. " and don't thank me, thank yourself , you have major star power!" He smiled kindly as Kendall ran to his friends, waving to the older gentleman in the midst.

Okay! So, chapter four, finally up. I'm setting ya'll up for heartbreak, but I can't reveal a lot more than that. This is going to serve as the backbone for the plot, and trust me, once I'm past this set up, it's going to start getting intense. I love all of you, and I'm SO grateful that your dealing with my lazy updates! I hope you all enjoy, and review! You all inspire me!


	5. Prelude to the fututre

I'm SO sorry! I was being purely lazy, so you must forgive me! I feel incredibly bad about the wait, so I'll try to make this chapter enjoyable for you all! Adieu

Kendall had been excited to tell his best friends of the chance he had gained. When on the way to the hotel, he broke the news. The initial reaction was surprise all around. James had a sarcastic outburst about how he should've been chosen, his hair flipping much more gracefully than Kendall's in the dance. They all smirked. Logan sighed inwardly, feeling slightly uneasy about Kendall's being boosted up. Sure, they all knew that if anyone was leveled, it was the dirty blonde, but fear rang in Logan's ears as he thought of negative outcomes. He looked to the blonde boy, and sighed. The soft gaze of his gentle eyes seemed to calm him. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a disastrous occurrence, he thought. After all, being the smart one of the group, he had a tendency to over think everything to mountainous peaks. He looked back to the whole group as they flooded Kendall with questions. Logan decided that the best thing to do as a supportive friend would be to stay smiling, and offer his dear friend advice when needed. They had come to far to sever the bond that the four had created. The ride to the hotel was decidedly odd. He rested his head against the glass of the car window, allowing the dimmed and flaring lights to ease him into a starlit sleep. Logan groaned as he felt someone's hand gently shaking his shoulder. He couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes, the length of the day, and the amount of disappointment he felt caused him to lack much motivation in this sleepy situation to move.

" Logan, come on, everyone else got out of the car already; we're back at the hotel." Kendall said, waiting for the dark haired boy to respond. The brunette sat up slowly, not wanting to move. The blonde smiled, putting his hand on the other's shoulder, patting softly.

" That's it, come on." Kendall said softly, easing out of the car so that the other could slide out of the car. " That wasn't so hard, was it?" he teased, Logan forcing a hazy glance at him. " Whoa, that glance shot me like a gun." he continued joking as they walked toward the elevator in the hotel lobby. Logan smiled softly at him, gradually rising from his drowsy state. Within what seemed like an eternity, the two had finally caught up to the other two members of the group. Carlos and James were about to reach the door as Kendall and Logan made their way to the hall. They walked into the spacious hotel room, entering through the door that been kept open a few moments longer for them. They all sat on the couch, and struck up conversation. Eventually they all found themselves tending their own business, when Carlos suggested they order room service. They all agreed. It had been hours since they had last eaten, and food seemed like a very good idea, the boys being teenage boys, had large appetites.

Kendall and Logan were in the living room. The four decided that the only fair way to share the beds would be to have them alternate every night, the other two sleeping on the fold out couch. Kendall rubbed a towel vigorously against his head, his hair damp after a shower. Logan was sitting on his side of the fold out, knees pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them for support with his head down. Kendall sat next to him.

" Don't cry little Logie, I'll save you from any monsters!" Kendall joked mildly, the dark haired boy looking up. He smiled a half smile. After a brief, comfortable silence, Logan spoke.

" I can't believe how useless I am." he said, keeping a low and defeated tone. " It's barely the first day of production, and I can't even keep up with a simple dance routine." he sighed. " I'm just pathetic." he added finally, returning his face back down to his knees. Kendall felt pained at his friend's disdain. He scooted closer, and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, rubbing slowly, and gently.

" Logan," Kendall started, staring at the depressed state before him. " Look, you aren't useless. Not at all. You have to know that." he added, trying to find a way to appease his friends discouragement. " come on, look at me." he said softly, the other shaking his head against his knees. " Just because you've been taken out of one aspect of the movie, it doesn't mean you're any less important. So dancing isn't your thing? You're much smarter than all of us. Come on, smile." Kendall went on, a light and airy tone in his voice. Logan slowly looked up, his eyes red, and remnants of tears still on his cheeks. Kendall sighed loudly. " Logie, come on! Don't cry over it!" he said, as the other boy turned over to sit on the edge of the bed, next to the dirty blonde. Kendall wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him close.

" I know Kendall." he said softly, looking down to the rug. " I… I just don't understand how I could have possibly done so badly this first day. It's not particularly empowering." he stated, leaning into Kendall. The blond smiled.

" I totally understand Logan, but don't let the small things worry you. They said you could be a big help behind the scenes until we're done shooting. Then you'll be acting and singing like the rest of us. It's that simple." he said, giving Logan's shoulder another friendly rub. The brunette took a deep breath, and sighed heavily.

" You're right Kendall." He said after a brief pause. " It's only for a few days, and it's not like I'm less important. I just got scared that I'd get left behind. I know that's stupid…but…" he said as he allowed himself to casually ease out of Kendall's friendly embrace. He sat back against his pillow as Kendall stayed next to him on the bed.

" It's not stupid, Logie." the blond said as he looked out the glass door near their fold out. " everyone get's nervous , But don't worry about a thing; We're in this all together through thick and thin" he said, sending the brunette a smile. Logan nodded.

" I guess we are." Logan said as he examined Kendall, looking out of the reflective glass. " Thanks." He said, muttering it lowly under his breath. Kendall looked to him. " I feel stupid for getting so worked up. Thanks for making me feel better. I really needed it." He smiled at the blonde, who was also intently smirking. Kendall laughed.

" Well…" he began in a humorous voice, " I do owe you for everything you do from school to emotional issues. It's the lest I could do to help." he said reflecting on the multitude of times Logan had managed to save them from total and utter stupidity and humiliation. Logan smirked at the thought as well.

" You're probably right, I do bail all of us out a lot, but I really am grateful." he said. Kendall stretched yawning loudly. " tired huh?" Logan added, feeling tired himself. Kendall made his way over to his side of the bed and got under the covers.

" You know it. But let's go to bed, it's getting late, and we both have work to do in the morning." Logan smiled as Kendall switched the lamp off of the coffee table. " Goodnight, little Logie" the blonde added sleepily. Logan smiled.

" Shut up."

Okay. You wouldn't believe how long this short chapter took. Brace yourselves, we're heading into rocky waters from here on end. Please review, I love your comments!


End file.
